


i'm shakin' at your touch, i like you way too much

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Burnplay, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Piers finally gives Zapp the next thing that she wants.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	i'm shakin' at your touch, i like you way too much

“So, you’re really sure you want this?” Piers asks, and he loves the way Zapp flushes whenever he does. That might be the main reason he keeps asking her, even though normally, just once would be enough, because he trusts her to be honest when she tells him what she’s into.

Things have escalated quickly, which is funny to him, because when they first started dating, things were not that easy. It took off easy enough, on that first night when they both let their self-control slip enough to finally take a step forward, and for the rest of the next day, they were comfortable because they were still together, still riding that same high. But then, the next time they hung out, it was like starting all over again, trying to figure out what to do.

After years of being just friends, neither of them could figure out what move to make. Zapp would get horny and get too shy to tell him, and he discovered that he was far too dense to figure it out for himself. Since then, things have gotten a lot easier, and as he has settled into his role as her boyfriend, he likes to think that he is a lot better at figuring her out now.

But after the last time that they were together, things have escalated incredibly rapidly. What started as an ordinary night quickly became anything but, as she let herself reveal kink after kink, and he gladly did what he could to keep up with her. Tonight, they are going to keep moving ahead, so that he can do something else that she asked him for, that she was interested in trying.

The only reason he didn’t burn her last time is because they had already done so much, and were already both worn out. It was a much better idea to put it on hold for a bit, so that she could properly enjoy it, and since then, it has been all that he is able to think about. Every time he smokes, he thinks about the way Zapp looks at him, suddenly so eager for things that he never knew she was into, but is _so_ glad that she is.

The thing about Zapp and kinky shit is that he never put the two together before. Beneath his most basic fantasies, he has always known himself to be _into_ things, but he never associated them with her. When he fantasized about her, it was almost always ordinary, unless he was in a particularly insatiable mood. She was his best friend, and he felt guilty enough wanting her to begin with, so he supposes there was some part of him that wanted to keep her pure by not associating her with his kinkier side. Which, he now realizes, is so fucking stupid, because Zapp makes all of those things a hell of a lot better.

Better still, because it is always her idea, taking him by surprise as she gets carried away in the moment and ends up begging him for something that he never even dreamed he would get to do with her. Piers has been rough with her, no longer treating her like that delicate childhood friend of his daydreams, and he has pissed down her throat, and she’s even begged him to fuck her with the heel of his boot.

To top it all off, everyone knows about them because of that night. It might not have been the wildest point of the night, but she let him put his choker on her, and if she has taken it off since, it has only been when she is alone at home. She goes out each day in it, and he goes out each day without it, and the media connects the dots, until their relationship becomes one of the hottest topics in Galar. Ordinarily, Piers like to avoid the spotlight and does not like getting too much attention, but Zapp has never run from it, and she is often in the eye of the public. The possessive side of him is glad for this attention if only because it means people finally understand that she’s off the market for good.

But he’s letting himself get way too off topic now. Zapp is blushing and mumbling to him, a little shy because they’ve just gotten started, and she hasn’t had a chance to get caught up in the moment just yet. Maybe he should have started off telling some story that seemed completely ordinary to him, because that’s how it all started last time, as she revealed to him just how cool she thinks he is, turned on by listening to him talk about things that are just average behavior for a guy like him. Instead, he suggested that they get down to it, and she blushes so adorably as she insists that she’s ready.

So, then, Piers needs to get ready too. He likes teasing her like this, but only because she makes it easy. If it weren’t for the fact that she softens up around him so much, he could easily imagine the roles being reversed. After all, he’s incredibly shy beneath his rough exterior, something that she knows all too well, since it took him about a decade to confess. But as he lights his cigarette, he considers himself lucky that Zapp softens up so much for him, because it makes it easier for him to be confident, and therefore easier for him to give her what she really wants.

He watches her eyes, just as bright and needy as they were when he started smoking last weekend, and this time, he is the one to gesture for her to come in and kiss him, so that he can blow smoke in her mouth and watch how she coughs, still completely unable to handle it. It’s cute, and cute things like that make him feel like he can do this, like he can stay confident for her, and keep her happy. Deep down, he is as easily flustered as she is, but for her, he can try to play it as cool as she insists that he is.

“If you’re really sure about this…” he says, and she scowls a bit, and he can’t help himself. She’s cute and she’s vulnerable, and she wants him to do it, and she’s wearing his choker, her collar. He leans down, hooking his finger in it as he brings the cigarette down onto her chest, pressing it into one of her breasts to snuff it out, watching her face contort in pain as her flesh is singed.

Zapp stripped down right away, as soon as he told her to, so that he could have access to her entire body, and find the best places to leave his mark on her. There is an angry red mark when he pulls this hand back, though the other is still holding onto her choker, keeping her face right where he needs it. He kisses her again, this time without smoke, and she leans into it, still whimpering from the pain.

Piers is not going to burn her anywhere visible, though the idea thrills him more than he can possibly say. He hates being the spotlight and hates having attention on him, but he has kind of enjoyed the attention that comes with the rumors his lack of choker, and Zapp’s new possession of a choker. Any visible mark that he could leave on her excites him, even though he knows that it would just be a drag to deal with, especially with something like that, where it would be difficult to make it look positive, once it became obvious that he was using her as his ashtray.

So this is something that definitely has to stay between the two of them, but that doesn’t matter. As uncharacteristically excited as he has become over the fact that their relationship has gone public, he likes things that are private a whole lot more. It’s why they don’t go out much, ordering in and keeping to themselves, and they did that even before they were dating and worrying about the kind of attention it would bring them. Zapp loves her attention on her time, but Piers is her place to wind down, and her person to go to, the one that understands her when she does not feel like being around anybody at all.

With those tender thoughts in his mind, he lets go of the choker so that he can light his cigarette again. He isn’t going to overdo it tonight, but he will give her another burn to remember it by, filling his mouth with smoke first, so that he can kiss her while he puts his cigarette out on her, so that she can gasp and struggle to breathe as her body tries to decide between coughing up the smoke and screaming with the pain. And while her head is spinning, he pushes her back against the wall so that he can keep her there, holding her in place while she tries to recover, ready to overwhelm her even more.

He undoes his pants then, knowing that he can’t take another moment of this, and while Zapp is still trying to regain her composure, he puts a halt to that as he starts fucking her, ready to overwhelm her over and over again, all night long. Once he gets carried away, he supposes that he can be just as insatiable as she is.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
